


The Morning After

by ocfanatic2013



Series: Complete [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocfanatic2013/pseuds/ocfanatic2013
Summary: The morning after Beth and Evie get engaged. Takes place after Chapter 10 of Complete.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Complete [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997062
Kudos: 4





	The Morning After

Evie smiled as she stared at the sleeping woman on the bed. She couldn’t believe that, less than twelve hours ago, she’d been proposed to. Truth be told, she was in the process of planning her own proposal for Beth. As she watched the blonde, the woman stirred and woke up. “Good morning, fiancée.” Evie whispered with a soft smile. Beth grinned as she sat up. 

“You look good with that ring on.” she said, her voice hoarse from lack of use. Evie chuckled, sitting next to the blonde and reaching into her nightstand, pulling out a box and subtly opening to remove the ring inside.

“You need a ring.” she replied. Beth raised an eyebrow. “How about this one?” Evie whispered, holding up the ring. Beth gasped as she saw the extravagant ring in Evie’s hands.

“Evie...” she whispered. The taller girl smiled. “Eves, it’s beautiful.” 

“You’re beautiful.” Evie replied. Beth smiled as Evie slipped the ring on.

“You’re gonna be a princess.” she sang softly. Evie chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée. “The most beautiful princess in Auradon.”

“You’re so sweet to me.” Evie replied. Beth smiled. 

“I love you, pretty.” she said. Evie pressed her nose against Beth’s neck. 

“I can’t wait to marry you.” she whispered. Beth pressed a kiss to the side of Evie’s head.

“I wish we could elope right now. I don’t want to wait months for a huge wedding, I just want to be married to you.” Evie chuckled. 

“Yeah, well, you’re a princess. A big, public wedding ceremony has been your destiny from the moment you were born. I want nothing more than to be your wife right now, but there’s no way around it.” she said. 

“You love your princess, though.” Beth said. Evie nodded.

“I really do. And, as much as I would love to elope today, I also can’t wait to stand up in front of all of Auradon and tell everyone just how much I love you.” she whispered. Beth kissed her fiancée. “I’m so in love with you.”

“You’re just saying that because I asked you to marry me last night.” Beth teased. Evie laughed.

“Can we stay here all day?” she asked.

“I’m going to need food at some point.” Beth replied, chuckling. Evie pressed a kiss to Beth’s temple. “And we have the award ceremony tonight, Miss Distinguished Citizen Of the Year.”

“It’s embarrassing when you say it like that.” Evie said, covering her face. Beth pulled Evie’s hands away. 

“This is nothing to be embarrassed about. This is a really big honor, Eves, and I’m so unbelievably proud of you. You’ve worked so hard and you’ve earned this.” she said. Evie smiled softly. “Oh, my grandmother is coming into town today for the ceremony.”

“Amelia’s coming? Why didn’t you tell me?” Evie asked.

“She wanted it to be a surprise.” Beth said. Evie grinned. “We should start getting ready.”

“If you insist, my love.” Evie said.

...

An hour later, Evie was just finishing putting her earrings in when she she heard a knock on the door. Turning her head, she walked over and opened it, grinning as she saw Amelia in the hallway. “Hi!”

“Evie, sweetheart, hi. How are you?” Amelia asked, hugging the blue-haired girl. 

“I’m great. Beth is getting ready, she’ll be done soon. I was going to head to breakfast. I’d love for you to join me.” Evie replied. 

“Of course!” Amelia said.

“Let me just tell Beth we’re heading to the dining room.” Evie said, popping back into the room. She found Beth blow drying her hair and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m going to the dining room with your grandmother.”

“Okay. I’ll see you there.” Beth replied, smiling at her fiancée. Evie nodded, kissing her cheek again before making her way back to the hallway.

...

Thirty minutes later, Beth made her way into the dining room. “Grandma, hi!” she said, walking over and hugging the woman. Amelia grinned as she sat back down. When Beth moved to sit next to her, across from Evie, the woman shook her head.

“No, Bethany, sit next to your girlfriend.” Amelia said. Beth nodded, moving to sit next to Evie. She pressed a kiss to her fiancée’s cheek. 

“I missed you.” she whispered.

“We were apart for less than thirty minutes.” Evie pointed out with a soft smile. Beth chuckled.

“It was too long.” she replied. Evie turned her head, kissing her fiancée. Amelia chuckled as she watched the exchange. Just then, the rest of the family appeared. “Now that everyone is here, we have an announcement.”

“What’s going on?” Mal asked as she sat down.

“We’re engaged, Beth proposed last night.” Evie said, grabbing the blonde’s hand. Amelia gasped. “I hope that’s okay with you all.”

“Of course its okay with us.” Adam said. Beth looked over to find tears in her father’s eyes. “Evie, I know I was weary of your relationship with my daughter at first but... you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to her. I’m so happy that you will be my daughter-in-law.” Evie blinked back tears, managing a smile as she nodded.

“Thank you.” she whispered. Beth rested her forehead on Evie’s shoulder, a wide smile on her face. She knew her family would be happy, but to finally hear it made everything feel so much more real - and she loved it. 

...

That night, Beth was sitting in the audience of the banquet hall at a table with Evie, Jay, Carlos, Dizzy, and her parents. Ben and Mal were onstage, preparing to give Evie her award.

“Please join me in welcoming this year’s Auradonian Distinguished Citizen of the Year, Lady Evelyn of the Isle.” Ben said, applauding with everyone else as Evie stood up and made her way to the stage. Beth beamed proudly from her seat. When Evie reaches the podium, she took a deep breath before speaking.

“Thank you, Your Majesties.” she said, smiling at Ben and Mal. The King and Queen returned the smile before Evie turned back to the crowd. “It was a typical day on the Isle. We walked through the streets, wreaking havoc, stealing candy from babies, and being rotten to the core. A few hours into our day, we were stopped by Maleficent and her henchmen. She informed us, much to our collective horror - and my secret delight - that we were coming to Auradon. I came here with one goal in mind - to find the perfect prince. I could have never known that I would find the my soulmate in a princess the moment I stepped out of the limo.” Evie sent Beth a smile, which was immediately returned by the blonde as she took pictures of her fiancée. “Auradon has been a dream come true in so many ways. On the Isle, I designed to escape for a few hours. I never imagined that my designs would be worn by anyone other than Mal, Jay, and Carlos, let alone by royalty. Auradon has given me a chance to thrive and find love. It’s also given me a chance to give others the same opportunity that was given to me. I want to thank everyone that has been part of the Isle relocation program. I wouldn’t be up here if it wasn’t for you all. Thank you, thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you.” With that, Evie walked backstage, where Mal was waiting for her. Ten minutes later, the ceremony was over and Evie reappeared with Mal by her side. She was immediately approached by several attendees attempting to congratulate her, while Beth watched from a distance as Jay walked up to her.

“Go get your girl.” he said. Beth watched proudly as royals and dignitaries came up to her fiancée.

“This is her moment, I’m going to let her enjoy it.” she said. She watched for a few moments until Evie looked her way. Their eyes met and Beth grinned as the taller girl motioned with her head for the blonde to join her. Walking over, Beth wrapped her arms around the woman. “I’m so proud you.” she whispered. Evie smiled softly, kissing Beth’s head.

“Thank you.” she said. Beth leaned into the woman. “You should have been up there with me. You’ve done just as much for the Villain Kid Relocation Program as I have.”

“This is your baby, I’m just riding your coattails.” Beth said. Evie chuckled. “Evie, I am so proud of you. You’ve done so much for so many people and you do it so selflessly.” Evie stared for a moment before placing a hand on the back of Beth’s neck and pulling her into a kiss. As they broke apart, Evie had a soft smile on her face. “Go be the superstar you were born to be. I’ll be by your side the entire time.” 

“I love you.” Evie whispered. Beth grinned. “Let’s go. There’s a lot of people here and I think I’m supposed to talk to all of them.”

“I’m right here next to you, my love.” Beth promised, allowing Evie to slip her arm through her own. As they walked, Phillip and Aurora walked up to them. 

“Congratulations on your engagement.” Evie and Beth smiled.

“Thank you so much, Aurora.” Beth replied.

“Of course, we’ll be attending with Audrey and Chad! We wouldn’t miss it!” Phillip said. The girl’s’ smiles became strained as the older adults walked away.

“We’re inviting Audrey and Chad?” Beth hissed.

“We are now.” Evie mumbled.

“Eves, I don’t want that. I don’t want them there.” Beth whispered. Evie chuckled.

“We’ll be so focused on each other that we won’t even notice them.” she replied. Before Beth could respond, a dignitary from East Riding walked up to them. 

“Princess Bethany, Lady Evelyn, congratulations on your engagement.” Stanley said. Evie and Beth grinned. 

“Thank you, Stanley. It’s always great to see you.” Beth said. Stanley smiled brightly.

“We’ve already picked out your wedding present. A sundial as well as the finest eggs from our region.” he said. Beth raised an eyebrow.

“A blender would be lovely.” she said through a strained smile and gritted teeth. Evie threw her elbow into her fiancée’s side before sending the man a grateful smile.

“Thank you so much for thinking of us.” she said, tightly wrapping an arm around Beth’s waist - Beth grimaced slightly at her grip, but managed to pass it off as a tight smile. She continued to converse with the man for a few minutes longer before he excused himself and walked away. The moment he was out of earshot, Evie let go of Beth’s waist and moved to stand in front of her fiancée. “I thought I was marrying Princess Bethany of Auradon, not Mal of the Isle. Where is your filter tonight?” she asked. Beth raised an eyebrow.

“Eggs, Evie. He wants to give us eggs. We’re not talking a dozen, either. That man is going to show up to our wedding with a giant sundial and every egg in his region.” she said.

“I don’t care.” Evie said, narrowing her eyes. Beth copied her actions for a moment before sighing.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” she said. Evie kissed her forehead. “But that’s why you and I work. I sometimes forget to use my filter and you cover for me.” 

“You’re too much sometimes, Princess.” Evie whispered with a soft laugh. Beth grinned. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Neither can I.” Beth said, leaning up and kissing the taller girl.

...

“I want to get a puppy.” Evie announced two weeks later. Beth raised an eyebrow.

“A puppy?” she repeated. Evie nodded. “Eves, we don’t even live together yet.” 

“Yeah, but, we will be soon. I’m here all the time anyway, and I don’t want to wait.” Evie said. After a few moments, Beth gave in.

“Why can’t I say no to you?” she whispered. Evie chuckled.

“For the same reason that I can’t say no to you.” she said. Beth let out a playful sigh.

“I guess we’re getting a puppy.” she said. Evie grinned. “We’ll start looking tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait!” Evie exclaimed.

...

“Baby, this is the one.” Evie said two days later. Beth smiled softly as she watched Evie look up at her with a Husky puppy in her lap. The blue-haired girl had a wide grin that reached her eyes. “Baby, he’s ours.”

“He likes you, but what if he doesn’t like me?” Beth asked.

“Well, come down here.” Evie said. Beth sat down, allowing her fiancée to place the puppy in her lap. “He likes you, baby.” Evie whispered, smiling as the pup settled contently in Beth’s arms. Beth chuckled as Evie pressed a kiss to her head. “Can we take him home?” 

“I think we kind of have to. I don’t think he’d let us leave without him.” Beth said, chuckling. Evie grinned as the puppy looked up at her. “He’s ours, Eves.” 

“Let’s go adopt him.” Evie said, standing up with the puppy in her arms. Beth grinned, standing up and following the woman.

...

“Welcome home, Maverick.” Evie said as they walked into Beth’s suite a few hours later. Beth smiled as the puppy ran around excitedly. Looking up at her fiancée, she kissed her cheek. 

“This was a good idea. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Evie replied, kissing the blonde. Just then, Maverick ran up to them. “Let’s play with our new pup.”


End file.
